harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
The Thing About Secrets
"The Thing About Secrets" is the second episode of the second season of the streaming series Bosch, and the twelfth episode of the series. The episode premiered on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM along with the rest of the second season on 11 March 2016. The episode is rated TV-MA for "adult content" and "adult language." Summary Teaser At the Hollywood station, Bosch explains to Billets that he and Edgar spent the night searching DMV records for the cars they identified from the video camera outside the TNA offices, as well as traffic camera matches, and identify a parking lot where the car was repeatedly spotted. At the parking lot, Bosch and Edgar realize that the vehicles belong to an office of federal agents. They follow two men from a parking lot into a building, where they meet FBI Agent Jay Griffin and reveal that they know Griffin's agents searched Tony Allen's office following the man's death. They demand access to the FBI's surveillance materials, but Griffin refuses, claiming that Allen was a peripheral figure in a matter of national security. He offers only to review the material and turn over anything he believes is relevant to Allen's death. Act One George Irving and Eddie Arceneaux prepare for their shift before heading to a dry-cleaner. Arceneaux tells him to say he's picking up for "Eddie A." Irving thinks Arceneaux should do it, since he knows the guy, but Arceneaux just glares at Irving. The dry cleaner gives Irving a box containing a shirt. At the Hollywood station, Bosch updates Billets, who offers to call Deputy Chief Irving to get the FBI's materials released. She surmises they don't know about the money, and Irving might be able to use that to make a deal. Bosch explains that Edgar is reviewing the surveillance video on Veronica Allen at Hidden Highlands and that they ran her background. She had two busts for solicitation when she was Jessica Gilroy, before she married Tony. Bosch notices a cactus sitting on Billets's desk, and when he leaves, she throws it away. At the Los Angeles Regional Crime Laboratory, technician Nicky Shirilla explains to Bosch and Edgar that he found glitter in the cuffs of Allen's jacket and shows them the full set of fingerprints he discovered on the inside of the jacket's lapels. Edgar then tells Bosch that Veronica hadn't gone anywhere from Thursday to Sunday and that he served the warrant to retrieve the GPS information from Allen's Bentley. At the LAPD Headquarters Building, Irving watches District Attorney Richard O'Shea give an interview on KCYD channel 6, in which he denies having made a decision concerning a potential run for the mayor's office, when he receives a call from Jen Kowski. At the Hollywood Station, Bosch constructs the murder book for the Allen investigation and receives a call from Los Angeles Times reporter Keisha Russell, who writes the murder blog. They write about all Los Angeles murders, including the one Bosch is working on. Bosch thinks she's calling for a quote, but she explains that she's received two calls in the past four months from a woman named Annette, who claims to have information on the forty-year-old unsolved murder of Marjorie Lowe. Bosch believes that the woman only called because his mother's murder was in the news during his trial six months prior but takes the woman's number anyway. Bosch then leaves to attend Allen's autopsy. Act Two Irving and Arceneaux return to the police station, and Arceneau instructs Irving to take the shirt box, because he has to start dressing better and looking sharp. At the Hollywood Station, Edgar searches computer records until he discovers a Petition for Change of Name that indicates Anthony Allen changed his name from Arman Avakian. He then finds Detectives Moore and Johnson, who once worked in the Little Armenia neighborhood of East Hollywood, where Allen grew up. They tell him that Allen once belonged to the Armenian Pride gang, which has since grown into a criminal organization with ties to various Russian criminals, ex-Soviet mafia, and Bratva. Moore and Johnson agree to put him in touch with a contact of theirs at the Glendale Police Department. At the Los Angeles County Department Of Coroner, Bosch meets with coroner Nick Bassi, who performed the autopsy on Allen's body. Bassi explains that one of the recovered .22 slugs should be useful for matching and that Allen suffered a blow to the face shortly before his death.Bosch grabs Nick's lapels, mimics someone munching him in the face, and asks if it could have been sustained that way. Nick says it could. That night at the LAPD Headquarters Building, Edgar meets with Detective John Klein to learn the status of the decryption of Allen's computer and delivers a warrant narrowing the search to information regarding TNA Productions, Anthony Allen, Veronica Allen, Jessica Gilroy, or Arman Akavian. At his apartment, Irving speaks with a man named Lau regarding the pick-up at the dry-cleaner. He explains that he received a $2,000 payoff for Arceneaux and that he was recorded on the store's surveillance camera. After he hangs up, he puts the shirt back in the box over the money. At the Catalina Bar & Grill, Bosch attends a performance by Grace Kelly. Billets arrives and apologizes for being late. Bosch notices that Billets has changed her drink and that she's been a little blue since Rider left. The lieutenant explains that she and Detective Rider broke up shortly after Bosch was suspended. Rider met someone younger and more age-appropriate. Then she put in for a transfer to another division.Billets says it was a relief to both of them. She gave Billets the cactus and left. At his house in the Hollywood Hills, Bosch receives a call from Eleanor. He informs her that he may make a trip to Las Vegas in the course of his current investigation. Act Three At Los Angeles City Hall, Irving meets with Mayor Hector Ramos, who reveals that he knows that both Irving and Ott intend to endorse O'Shea in the upcoming mayoral election. Ramos appeals to Irving to endorse him instead, citing their common upbringing and citing the possibility of promoting Irving to the office of Police Chief when Tenzer retires. Irving tells the mayor that he will consider the offer. At the Hollywood Station, Edgar informs Billets and Bosch that Allen's computer files indicate that he was laundering large amounts of cash through TNA Productions. Bosch explains that Allen's phone records show several calls to and from a Las Vegas strip club called Dolly's. Bosch shows Billets the picture he found in Tony's wallet, and both of them figure it's his new girlfriend. Billets instructs Bosch to visit Nevada to run down the lead, while Edgar continues searching through Allen's financial records. At the LAPD Headquarters Building, Bosch visits Irving, who gives the detective a CD containing audio surveillance from Allen's TNA office, phones, and car. The FBI claims they have none for the house, and Irving says it was suspiciously easy to get the info. They both agree it's been redacted. in return, Irving updated them on the case. They weren't surprised about the money. Before Bosch leaves, Irving says to stay clear of the FBI investigation, and Bosch promises to do his best. At Hidden Highlands, Bosch learns from Carl Nash that Veronica hasn't left her house in days. Bosch asks about them as a couple. Nash says they were quiet and didn't socialize much with the neighbors. Also, that both of the Allens told Nash he was a media consultant. Bosch shows Nash the picture of the woman in Tony's wallet and asks if she ever visited him. Nash doesn't recognize her, so Bosch leaves him the pic to show to the rest of the crew. He then heads to the Allen residence, where he interviews Veronica regarding her husband's business dealings. She's not surprised to learn that Tony had been laundering money but claims to have been insulated from his financial activities. Tony would make all his calls in Russian and Armenian, both of which she couldn't speak, and the names of his business associates were generic. Bosch asks if she embraced Tony the last time she saw him, since there was a woman's hand print on the shoulder of Tony's jacket, and invites Veronica to the police station to be fingerprinted for exclusion. She admits that she's already in the system, because she'd done a couple of escort calls "a long time ago." Bosch asks if Tony knew and if he minded. Veronica replies that he did know and didn't mind. Bosch still insists she come by to be fingerprinted, and Veronica says that she doesn't think the fingerprint is hers, since the last time she saw Tony, she didn't touch him. Act Four That night, George and Arceneaux pursue a man through a residential area and corner him inside an abandoned house where they discover a trash bag he stashed, filled with bricks of heroin. They blackmail the man into paying a weekly "sales tax," while offering to give him tips on raids and suppress his neighborhood competition in exchange. As they leave, Arceneaux tells George that he may have "something else lined up in the next couple of days." At his house in the Hollywood Hills, Bosch examines the DVD of Victim of the Night before calling Edgar and asking to him to track down the director, producer, and actors associated with the film to find out what she was like back then. He then leaves the house with an overnight bag. At the Irving residence, George arrives to speak to his father but learns from his mother that he's still at work. They discuss George's day, and Connie offers to make her son dinner. On the road, Bosch listens to the recordings from Allen's phone and hears a conversation between Tony and his girlfriend, Layla. He then calls Eleanor to let her know that he's on his way to Las Vegas for his case, and she offers to let him pick up Maddie from camp the next day. Bosch hangs up and listens to another of Allen's calls, in which Allen and Layla. She says she's scared "he'll' find out and asks about "her," but Tony says she doesn't care. Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Sarah Clarke as Eleanor Wish * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * Jeri Ryan as Veronica Allen * with Brent Sexton as Carl Nash * and Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving Guest-Starring * John Ransome as Eddie Arceneaux * Robbie Jones as George Irving * Erika Alexander as Connie Irving * Steven Culp as Richard O'Shea * Troy Evans as Barrel Johnson * Gregory Scott Summins as Robert Moore * Yancey Arias as Hector Ramos * Daya Vaidya as Jen Kowski * John Marshall Jones as Jay Griffin * Chase Kim as * Amir Talai as John Klein * Chastity Dotson as Keisha Russell Co-Starring * Joni Bovill as Ida * Randy Gonzalez as Tito * Rick Otto as Bernardo Piccinini * Amanda Serra as Female FBI Agent * Nick Jaine as Nick Bassi * Mari Deese as Gail Herbert * Vahe Bejan as Kenny * Christopher Allen as Officer Morgan * Grace Kelly as Grace Kelly * Brandon Eugene Owens as Bassist * Ross Pederson as Drummer * Sam Barsh as Keyboardist Crew Opening Credits *Laura Schiff, CSA - Casting *and Carrie Audino, CSA - Casting *Jesse Voccia - Music *Terrill Lee Lankford - Consulting Producer *Diane Frolov - Consulting Producer *& Andrew Schneider - Consulting Producer *Tom Smuts - Co-Executive Producer *William N. Fordes - Co-Executive Producer *Mikkel Bondesen - Executive Producer *Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer *Pieter Jan Brugge - Executive Producer *Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Executive Producer *Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Based on the Novels by *Eric Overmyer - Developed for television by *Eric Overmyer - Written for television by *& Tom Bernardo - Written for television by *Alex Zakrzewski - Director Closing Credits *Mark Douglas - Co-Producer *Jamie Boscarin Martin - Associate Producer *Francesco Tignini - Unit Production Manager *Trey Batchelor - First Assistant Director *Stephanie Tull - Second Assistant Director *Patrick Cady, ASC - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Steven Cohen, ACE - Editor *Catherine Adair - Costume Designer *Joe Gonzalez - Story Editor *Tom Bernardo - Staff Writer *Paul Schreiber - Supervising Location Manager *Marc Dabe - Art Director *Betty Berberian - Set Decorator *Margery Kimbrough - Script Supervisor *Helen Geier, CSA - Casting *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant *Rick Jackson - Technical Consultant Notes * As in "Trunk Music," the license plate on Bosch and Edgar's undercover car is 8Q49935. * The license plate on Eddie Arceneaux's undercover car is 3IDW674. * The license plate on Tony Allen's Bentley is 2QCE265. * The case number on Allen's Petition for Change of Name form is 7726134-112. Reception . Episode * "(Bosch 2x01)" .Category:Bosch episodes